Jazuud
Jason Shiprat Jason Shiprat is the second being to come into existence after The Parax. He is a divine being like Parax and has many of the same powers but with a lesser strength being several years younger than Parax. Only what can kill Parax can kill Jason. Jason is an extremely powerful being and like Parax, chooses to draw out battles by fighting enemies using the crude weapons created by mortals. Jason created the Shipratians, a race of Super-Human like beings and is known as "Jazud" to them. (Ja-zood) Background Jason helped contribute to the universes creation making several worlds, putting them through tests, and then watching them fail. Like Parax, this universe is but an experiment to Jason, put like Parax, Jason has also made many friends in the mortal world. Jason, unlike Parax, has no enemies because he has either Indoctrinated them or killed them. Upon Jason's creation of the Super-Human Shipratians, he created the Shipratian Rifle and the Sword of Blood. Like Parax, Jason tested the mortal Humans by copying his weapons and spreading them throughout the lands, one sword becoming famous for being trapped in stone from which only one worthy to wield it could pull it from the stone. Jason, however, wanted to experiment and see the mortals more closely so he created a flesh and blood concept of himself naming it Johnnathan Matthews Smith, later to become Jason Shiprat. He lived among the mortal realm and pirated and plundered, served in the Royal Navy and currently the EITC. Throughout that time he noted the Humans affinity for war, battle, and conquest, but also noted their ability to create wonders of art and literature. Jason then decided that he should help the Humans in their evolution by creating Shiprat Industries to further along their development because he saw the potential they had. History Time Unknown: Jason entered the Universe at around te same time as Parax entered it. When Jason arrived he found a planet called Mars and decided to plant the seeds of life there. The civilization of Marsians rose in 10,000 years and existed for many years until the Dinosaurs were wiped out. Fearing they'd be wiped out to in a long, slow, death by starvation, disease, and other things, the Marsians committed Mass Genocide. While the Dinosaurs had gone extinct Jason noticed the Mammals were now the dominant species. He watched as Cro-Magnons defeated the Neanderthals and was curious to their next step in evolution. The Cro-Magnon's, however, developed a degenerative disease that swept through the entire species that was slowly steriolizing them, so Jason crossed the Genetic structure of a Shipratian and a Cro-Magnon and created the first modern Humans, Adam, Eve, and Steve. '''40,000 BC: '''Jason had remained in the Mortal world to oversee the start of Human civilization while Parax went to the home realm. He noticed that humans were still living in huts and teepees so he created the two brothers Romulus and Remus. He sent them to live with the wolves and in time, they were found by Humans, after a long time Romulus and Remus began building Rome. When Rome was finished he saw the two brothers arguing and saw the destiny of Humans, to fight friend and family alike, and saw as Romulus slew his brother. Jason decided that the Humans weren't ready for more advanced technologies and sunk the Shipratian Homeland of Atlantis to the bottom of the sea where the Humans could never find them. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO